Upgrades to hardware may not always keep pace with upgrades to software and vice versa. Customers may upgrade their hardware at a rate that may outpace the upgrades to their software. Accordingly, customers may attempt to transfer their software on existing hardware to their upgraded hardware. However, allowing the ability to transfer should not allow massive distribution of a single copy of software across a number of different machines.